Abismo
by martinandaenskate
Summary: El hecho de que Martín no tenga una pareja fija, no significa que no tenga sentimientos. Y que nunca exprese lo que siente tampoco lo significa. Pero el hecho de que Martín Creeswood no admita que ama a James, es un GRAN problema. -Historia original-.


El amor es como un diamante.

Tiene que pulirse y todos desean tenerlo aunque sea por alguna vez en su vida. El que tiene la oportunidad de tenerlo, es feliz. Es capaz de apreciarlo y darse cuenta del espacio que llena su vida al poseerlo. _Satisfacción_.

Los millonarios son los más cercanos a esta realidad. A tomarlo y dejarlo cuantas veces quieran, porque aunque algunos no lo piensen, el dinero sí hace todo. Pero…

¿Qué pasa con los tienen miedo simplemente de… ser feliz?

***

- ¿Te has dado cuenta que estoy aburrido?- pregunta por décima vez Martín, haciendo chocar una pequeña pelota contra la pared. El sonido desespera a su amiga.

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, basta ya, Jabono.

Suelta un bufido, mirando de reojo a su amiga que aún se cambiaba de ropa como por…quinta vez.

- Me llamo Jabón, no Jabono- refunfuña, susurrando exasperado porque nunca lograban irse a la maldita fiesta que ya había comenzado hace dos horas.

- Pero yo te digo como quiero, y a mi me gusta Jabono y te diré Jabono porque así me gusta, fin de la discusión.

***

Martín es un típico chico anormal. Tiene el cabello rubio natural, aunque normalmente se lo tiñe negro bajo su extenso flequillo. Fuma más que cualquier otro chico de diecisiete años y bebe tanto que ya son muy pocas las veces que logra emborracharse. Posee una personalidad bastante múltiple, y hiere a las personas inconscientemente.

No se enamora, no tiene noviazgos, no dice lo que siente, no llora, no admite que alguien tiene la razón, no le gusta la crítica y mucho menos el amor.

No soporta a sus padres ni estar en su casa. Tampoco se ve capaz de quererlos y extrañarlos, ya que son muy pocas las veces que ha logrado dirigirle la palabra sin comenzar una nueva discusión. Tiene 3 hermanos y dos hermanas. Y…los ama, aunque odie admitirlo.

Dice que no se fija en el sexo de la persona al momento de conquistar, porque si le gusta, simplemente es así. Aunque prefiero auto dominarse, _bisexual_.

***

- ¿¡HAS VISTO A MARTÍN?!- grita Chubi, aún en busca de su amigo que ya no veía hace más de dos horas.

Y como el chico anterior, anterior al anterior y anterior a ese anterior, dice que no.

Pero sigue buscando por toda la casa, entremedio de toda la gente y también por debajo de las mesas. Y por la mierda, son las 4.30 de la mañana y el maldito de su amigo no se digna a aparecer para irse de allí. Después de todo en dos horas más tiene que estar levantándose para un exquisito día de colegio sin que sus padres se den cuenta que toda la noche no durmieron en sus cómodas y acogedoras camas, sino que estuvieron en una gran fiesta llena de cigarrillos, drogas y alcohol.

Entonces cuando un compañero del cumpleañero le dice que lo vio arriba, Chubi corre casi a la velocidad de la luz a buscarlo.

***

Dos camisas en el piso. Ambas azules, pero con distintos diseños. A una le faltan dos botones y la otra tiene un pequeño agujero que fue provocado a causa de un cigarrillo.

Huelen a hombre, _las dos_.

- Eres tan… _exquisito_- susurra Martín, mordiendo cada centímetro del chico que acaba de conocer. Cree que se llama James.

- Ya lo había oído antes- ríe malicioso, quitándose rápidamente los pantalones para ayudar al chico también.

Y ambos sonríen, sabiendo que ninguna de las intenciones que tienen ambos en la mente, son buenas.

***

Si Chubi pudiera decir que es lo peor de ser amiga de Martín -sin duda alguna- sería encontrarlo follando con alguien. Y digamos que no es la primera vez que le pasa. Sí, ahora pasó de nuevo.

Lo peor de lo peor fue que era un chico. Si hubiese sido una chica le hubiese importado una mierda, porque ambas tienen lo mismo. Pero en este caso, _él no tenía lo mismo que ella_.

Y por Dios, no puede evitar mirar si lo tiene en frente de ella. Por muy poco femenina que sea, igual tiene hormonas. Y oh mierda, que se rebelan cuando vio eso. _ESO_.

***

- ¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO: MARTÍN AVÍSAME SI ESTÁS CON ALGUIEN?! –chilla furiosa, la chica de pelo fucsia. Chubi.

Están ambos sentados en la calle, esperando que pase un puto autobús. O un puto algo, que los deje cerca de alguna de sus casas. Y a veces las aceras son lo bastante incómodas, que te hacen enojar más de lo que ya estabas.

- Pero es que…-contraataca, mirando hipnotizado el piso-. ¿Te diste cuenta que era más rico de lo normal?

- Siempre dices eso. Todas las noches- susurra frustrada, tirándose el cabello para no admitir que el chico si era lo bastante rico como para que Martín estuviese todos los días de su puta vida con él-. No, era feo.

Pero el chico sigue mirando el piso, como si estuviera esperando que se abriera y saliera una especie de cápsula que devolviese el tiempo.

- _Me gusta_.


End file.
